Overwatch: Our Favorite Soldier
by FutureWriter511
Summary: When Overwatch was back again, a super soldier named, Dempsey Arlington, joined Overwatch to protect innocent people and his comrades. But what happens if the ladies of Overwatch and Talon catch feelings? Shout out to Geo Soul for the idea of the title!
1. Prologue

In the Marine Corporation, there was a man who packed his stuff getting ready to leave the Marines. He picked up all his clothes and other things. He loved the Marines. He wanted to be a soldier, when he was a child. All the yelling, screaming, and abusing, he was use to it ever since he was a child. He didn't a good child or neither he had a childhood. But he didn't care.

"Alright Dempsey Gordon, your all set, the truck is waiting for ya." Said Commander Jason Belinski.

"Thank you sir." Said Dempsey. To Commander Jason Belinski, Dempsey was the best soldier he had in years, but Dempsey wasn't no ordinary soldier. Dempsey is a super soldier. When Dempsey was young, Dempsey was born with great strength and power. So a group of secret scientists gave Dempsey's family a rich offer. Surprisingly, they took the offer. Dempsey's family was selfish and poor and they didn't give a damn about Dempsey. They wanted the money.

When the group of scientists took Dempsey, they experimented on him and abuse him while he forcingly train. They gave him many drugs and inserted technology on Dempsey's body which is not activated. Then one day the FBI figured out the group of scientists and figure their location. The FBI killed a lot of the scientists except for one. His name is Landon Wilson. Landon was the leader of the scientists and did a lot to Dempsey. But Landon survived and the last words that Landon gave Dempsey was-

"I see ya later." Landon said. The FBI found the little child and took him into a foster home. The FBI figured that the family sold Dempsey illegally so they went to prison for a long time. In the foster home, the foster people took good care of him but he never found a good family or a family. But Dempsey was happy and calm. Dempsey was really smart and strong. He got good grades in school and helped in the foster home. When he was 18 he wanted to be a Marine. Dempsey was a Marine for 11 years and he was happy and more stronger. A lot of the soldiers appreciated him.

Then Dempsey time was up and he wanted to go home and into the city, hoply he can get a good job.

"Alright maggot, get on out of here." Said Commander Jason Belinski.

"Alright sir and hopefully I can see you again." Said Dempsey. "Maybe I'll see ya in Christmas." Said the jokingly Commander. Dempsey grab his stuff and went to the truck. The truck started headed to the airport so he can go back to Michigan.

Dempsey has brown slick back hair and with blue bright eyes. Dempsey has a great personality and always wanted to do something.

"I need to find myself a new job." Dempsey thought. When the truck got to the airport, Dempsey grab his stuff and went to the airplane. While the plane headed to Michigan, Dempsey sleep in the airplane and relax.

When the airplane landed to Michigan, Dempsey grab his stuff and went into the airport in Michigan and headed outside. It was nighttime and Dempsey went to get something to eat. Dempsey went to the restaurant, AppleBees and ordered a bacon and fries, with a root beer drink.

"Now I need to fine a place and get a job." Said Dempsey while he was drinking the rest of his root beer. Dempsey paid for his food and fines a place, which was a apartment. It was a 5 star apartment and was expensive, but it was no problem for Dempsey Arlington.

In the apartment, Dempsey grab out his laptop and searching up jobs for 3 hours.

"All these jobs are bullshit." Dempsey said. "Maybe I should go for a run." Dempsey thought.

Dempsey went outside with gym clothes and started running for 8 Miles. Dempsey is a fast runner for being in the Marines and being a super soldier. Dempsey decided to take a break on a brick wall.

"Need to find a job or a career." Dempsey said. Dempsey rested his back on the brick wall and notice that he was leaning on a piece of paper. Dempsey turns around and reads the paper.

"Fight for the future: Overwatch tryouts." Dempsey said surprisingly. "I-is this Overwatch I thought it got shutdown!" Dempsey yelled. Then Dempsey looked at the phone number, 313-493-2009.

"I NEED TO TRYOUT!" Dempsey yelled. Dempsey put his hands into his pockets to find his phone. Then he realized that his phone is in his apartment.

"AH SHIT!" Dempsey yelled.

Dempsey runs back to his apartment and quickly got his phone out. Dempsey typed in the phone number and his heart was beating so hard and fast. Then he got a answer.

"Hello luv, are you calling for Overwatch tryouts?" Said the pretty voice.

"Yes ma'am." Said Dempsey trying to act all cool and succeeded.

"Alright luv, what's your name?" Said the voice. "M-my name is Dempsey Arlington."

"Okay, have you ever been a former job or a current job." Said the voice.

"Yes and the former job was the Marines Corp." Dempsey said. "Okay luv, I'll see ya in the tryouts, bye." Said the voice.

"Bye." Said Dempsey."

"YES, I'M GOING TO JOIN THE FAMOUS OVERWATCH." Said a happy Dempsey. Dempsey took a shower and went to bed.

"I wonder who was that girl with the pretty voice." Dempsey said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Lets join Overwatch!

Hey everybody, FutureWriter511 is here and this another chapter of Overwatch: Our Favorite Soldier. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the story. See ya!

It was 6:00am and the super soldier wakes up from his sleep. Dempsey rubs his eyes and trying to remember what he have to do this morning. Dempsey sits in his bed for 15 minutes and realize he has tryouts.

"AH SHIT, THE TRYOUTS!" Yelled Dempsey as he got up and got undress from his pajamas. Dempsey went into the bathroom and quickly hoped in the shower. Dempsey took a 5 minute shower and hoped. He quickly went to his bedroom and put his clothes very quick. Then Dempsey put on some body spray and grab all the things he need for tryouts. Dempsey was hungry so he headed to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. In the refrigerator it have a apple and milk. Dempsey didn't care and grabbed the apple, then he headed outside.

Dempsey was running really fast that the taxi barely catch up. While running, Dempsey eats his apple in 2 minutes and threw it into the ground.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Yelled Dempsey. "I'm going to be late."

Dempsey ran as fast as he could and arrived at the Overwatch tryouts base. "F-finally I-im here." Said a tired Dempsey. Dempsey relaxed for 5 seconds and enter the door.

In the Overwatch tryouts base, there was a lot of nerds, Omnics, and muscular people, but Dempsey hope for all of them the best. Dempsey sat down on a chair and got out his phone and earplugs out. While waiting, Dempsey was listening to a song called,"Crossfire", and he loved the song so much. Then Dempsey got a tap on his shoulder and turns around and see a nerd.

"Hello sir, are you here for tryouts?" Said the nerd.

"Yes, why you ask?" Said Dempsey. "Well a lot of people use this for shelter, but hey at least someone here looks cool as you." Said the nerd.

"Thank you sir and you look cool to and I hope you get to be on the Overwatch team." Said Dempsey.

"You too sir and also my name is Derek Johnson." Derek said. "Nice to meet you Derek and my name is Dempsey Arlington."

While Derek and Dempsey was talking, a woman with blonde hair and a nurse outfit came to the front of the building and introduce herself.

"Hello everybody, my name is Angela Ziegler or you can call me Mercy and I will be calling names for tryouts, so first Derek Johnson your up first." Said Angela.

"Wow a hot chick, hopefully I'll past this tryout and get her phone number." Derek said. Dempsey chuckled. "Alright dude go past the tryout."

Derek excidently ran to the tryout room. After 30 minutes Derek came out the tryouts room, crying. Dempsey ran over to Derek.

"Hey dude, what happen?" Questioned Dempsey. "I didn't make the tryouts."

"I'm too weak and just a weak nerd." Cried out Derek.

"Yo yo yo yo, your not weak." Said Dempsey. "Really?"

"Yea you got a lot of strength in your brain." Said Dempsey as he point his finger on Derek's forehead pointing his brain.

"Your mind is stronger than anyone in this room including me and I work out everyday and I bet your brain can beat me into a pulp." Said Dempsey. Derek face turned sad into relax and happy.

"Thanks man you really cheered me up." Derek said as he walk out of the Overwatch tryouts base.

Dempsey sat onto his chair and started to listen to music and playing games on his phone. People was trying out one by one, but every time people walked out of the room Dempsey noticed it either be sad or mad. Dempsey put his phone in his pocket and waits till Angela calls his name.

Dempsey was nervous but he calm himself and believed in himself. Then Angela called out Dempsey's name, which Dempsey was the last person to try out.

"Dempsey Arlington." Angela said.

"Alright let's do this." Dempsey said as he got up and went to the tryouts room.

"Hello and you must be Dempsey." Said a voice from behind him. Dempsey turns around and see a guy with white hair, blue pants, a blue jacket with 76 on the back, and a red visor.

"Y-yes sir." Dempsey said nervously.

"Alright, call me Jack Morrison or Soldier 76." Said Jack. "Wait are you Jack Morrison?!" Dempsey said excidently. Soldier 76 was Dempsey's favorite hero and looks up to him at the foster home.

"Okay pick up the gun and shoot the targets and I'll judge." Jack said.

Dempsey nods and picks up the gun. He shot the targets with amazing accuracy and amazing aim.

"Wow I'm impressed, you might me the first one this year to join Overwatch." Said Jack. Dempsey hide his excitement and went to the next stage that Jack showed him. In the stage there was training bots who was deactivated.

"Now I want you to put these bots down with your combat." Said Jack.

"Got it sir."

Jack left the stage and lock the door. The training bots was coming towards to Dempsey. One of the training robots threw a punch at Dempsey but Dempsey caught and tear off the robots arm. The trainings robot was malfunctioning and went down. Dempsey threw the robot hand down and went after the other bot. Dempsey threw a really hard punch which went threw the robot, causing it to malfunction. Dempsey look at the other robot with pure red in his eyes. Dempsey grab the last training bot by the legs and threw into the ground. Dempsey stop the robot's head in till it didn't move.

Dempsey was getting out of control and keep slamming the dead and malfunctioned robots. He rip the robots apart and was pure savage. Angela came to where Jack was standing and watched Dempsey's savagery. Angela got a little scared.

"The boys done." Angela said. Jack just stared at Dempsey and shook his head and looked at Angela.

"You said what?"

"The boy is done."

"Oh right."

Dempsey notice his savagery and tries to control and succeded. His eyes was back to bright blue and he can see perfectly.

"Oh boy, not now." Dempsey thought.

Jack open the door and Angela and Jack comes in. They see robot parts all over the room and Dempsey in the middle.

"D-did I succeed." Said a nervous Dempsey.

"Y-yea." Said a surprise Jack and then shook his head.

"Alright, Angela is going to check and scan your body." Jack said.

"O-oh okay."

"Follow me." Said Angela. Dempsey followed the blonde hair doctor to a nurse room.

"Dempsey please take your pants and shirt off and leave your undies on." Said a chuckled doctor.

"O-okay."

Dempsey took his shirt off revealing his rock hard abs and some cuts. Then he took his pants off revealing his long beautiful legs and thighs.

Angela face turns red and turns around.

"I worked with many patients, but this one is hot!" Angela thought. Angela turns around and scans and check Dempsey's body.

"Nice ass." Angela said. "W-wait what!" Said a shock Dempsey.

"Just a compliment." Said a chuckled doctor. Dempsey's face turn red and his heart started beating hard and fast, but he manages to calm down.

After the check up, Dempsey put his clothes back on and wait for Angela's instruction. Jack comes in.

"Angela come here." Said Jack. Angela went over to Jack.

"I like this kid and I think we should recruit him." Jack said.

"Yea I check his blood and body and he is pretty strong." Angela said.

"I'm recruiting him, let's do it." Said Jack. Jack went over to Dempsey.

"Hey, you made it, you've have been recruited to Overwatch." Jack said.

"WAIT REALLY, OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M JOINING OVERWATCH!" Yelled a excidently Dempsey. Jack look at Dempsey weirdly and Dempsey calm down and got to soldier position.

"He is so cute." Angela thought as she chuckled.

"So in 8:30 tomorrow, a plane should be here in front of Overwatch recruit base." Jack said.

"Our Overwatch base is in Florida, so be ready."

"Yes, sir." Said Dempsey as he leaves the Overwatch recruit base to his apartment.

Dempsey decided to go to bed early so he wouldn't be late for Overwatch. Dempsey ate some food, did some push ups, took a shower, put on pajamas, and went to sleep.


	3. Joined Overwatch!

Hey every FutureWriter is here and this is another chapter of Overwatch: Our Favorite Soldier. Hope you guys enjoy and give me reviews for advice or ideas along in the story. Give me support guys!

It was 7:45 am and Dempsey got out of his bed filled with excitement. He took a shower and put on his daily clothes. Dempsey pack all his things he is taking with him for the Overwatch base in Florida. He went to his refrigerator and dump out the carton of milk and eats a apple. As Dempsey was about to leave his apartment, he told the landlord that he will be leaving from this apartment.

Dempsey leaves the apartment and sees a taxi.

"HEY TAXI!" Yelled Dempsey as he wave his hand. The taxi came to the curb towards Dempsey's direction. Dempsey put his stuff in the back of the taxi and went in the taxi.

"Do you know where is the Overwatch tryouts base, sir?" Dempsey questioned. "Yep." Said the taxi driver. The taxi driver drove Dempsey to the Overwatch tryouts base.

In front of the base there was a Overwatch plane, waiting for Dempsey. He sees Jack and Angela standing in the front of the plane, waving at Dempsey. Dempsey got out of the taxi and grab his stuff from the trunk.

"You need help." Jack said. "No sir, I'm fine."

Dempsey grab all his stuff and put it into the plane.

"Alright Dempsey, in the plane we must talk about your information." Said Angela. "Yes ma'am."

Dempsey, Jack, and Angela got into the ship and the plane started to fly towards to Florida.

"Alright kid we are going to ask some obvious questions, okay." Jack said. "Yes sir."

"So give your name, age, former job, birthday, appearance, height, and talents." Jack said.

Dempsey's information:

Name: Dempsey Arlington

Age: 28

Birthday: July 4

Former Job: Marine Corporation

Appearance: Bright blue eyes, brown slick back hair, army shoes, and army coat.

Height: 5'10

Talents: Can do 200 pushups under 5 minutes, can use anything and make anything as a weapon, and can complete a really difficult maze game under 3 minutes.

"Alright Dempsey, thank you for the information and what will be your code name?" Asked Jack.

"Oh code name." Dempsey said as he thinks about his code name.

"How about Blitz." Dempsey said. "Alright sweet, nice code name." Jack said.

"You already know my code name which is Soldier 76 and Angela's code name is Mercy."

"Sweet." Dempsey said. "Anyway where is Mercy?"

"Over here!" Angela yelled. Angela came out of a room and holding a tray with 3 cups, filled with coffee.

"You guys look sleepy, so I decided to make coffee for you guys and for myself." Angela said. "Thank you, ma'am." Dempsey said as he grab one of the cup of coffee and drinks it.

"You sure is a cute and nice man aren't you." Angela said. Dempsey face turns red and spits out some coffee. "W-well yeah, I-I'm nice but not c-cute."

"Yes you are, you have cute bright blue eyes and amazing hair and you are really pulling off that army outfit." Angela said.

Dempsey face turns red and hears Angela chuckled.

"Alright, that is enough with compliments, we are here in the Overwatch base." Jack said.

"Wait what, it only have been 5 minutes!" Dempsey said in a shock.

"Well our plane is really fast and can travel us anywhere in the world in minutes." Angela explained.

"Yeah this baby is my favorite plane." Jack said. The plane lands to a spot in the Overwatch base in Florida. Dempsey grabs his stuff and Jack, Angela, and Dempsey head out of the Overwatch plane.

In the base of the Overwatch base, it was huge and beautiful. It has a training court, its own restaurant, a beach, a little condo, and many defenses in the base. Dempsey was amazed by this and feel like he was in heaven.

"Like it?" Jack said. "Y-yea." Said Dempsey as he was still amazed.

"Alright, I'll show you to your room, so you can unpack and after you finish with that you can meet our other members of Overwatch."

"Okay sir." Said Dempsey. Jack leads the way to Dempsey's room. Jack and Dempsey enter to the middle of the Overwatch base. In the left is the men's room, where all the guys in Overwatch have their own separate rooms and on the right is the women's room, where all the gals in Overwatch have their own separate rooms.

After a couple minutes, Jack reached to Dempsey's new room.

"Well, here is your own room." Jack said. Dempsey enter in his room. In the room, it has a king size bed, one desk with a lamp, two closets, a bathroom, a large refrigerator, and a large T.V.

"Wow, this is a pretty awesome room." Dempsey said. "Well good, I'm going to leave you alone and tell the others that you're here, so when you finish unpacking, come to the middle of the Overwatch base." Jack said.

"Okay, sir."

Jack got out of Dempsey's room and Dempsey started to unpack his stuff.

"Man, I never think that I will ever join Overwatch." Dempsey thought. Dempsey finished unpacking his stuff after 15 minutes. Than Dempsey started to be hot and start sweating.

"I forgot that in Florida, it can get hot." Dempsey said. Dempsey took his long sleeve army shirt and look in his backpack and took a T-shirt. "This should work." Said Dempsey as he put on the T-shirt.

"Time to meet my comrades." Dempsey said. Dempsey walk out of his room and started to walk to the middle of the Overwatch base and was greeted by Jack.

"Oh your finish, so are you ready to meet your teammates." Jack said. "Yes, sir."

Jack leads the way to the middle of the Overwatch base and Dempsey follows. Dempsey wasn't nervous, because he was really friendly to everyone and can be the guy to easily to get along with. Jack and Dempsey enters the Overwatch base and Jack was greeted by Lena.

"Hiya, Commander Jack." Said the cheerful Lena. "Hey Lena, I'm here to introduce our new hero in Overwatch."

"Sweet, where is he luv?"

"Right here." Jack said as he introduce Dempsey. "Hello ma'am, my name is Dempsey Arlington and nice to meet you." Said Dempsey as he sticks his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to luv and my name is Lena Oxton or you can call me Tracer." Lena said. Instead of a handshake, Lena jumped on to Dempsey for a hug. Dempsey was surprised, but returned the hug back.

'Wow, your really muscular luv." Lena said surprise.

"T-thank you ma'am, I-I work out a lot." Dempsey said nervously.

Dempsey and Lena talked for 5 minutes and Angela comes in greeted them both.

"Hey Lena and Dempsey." Angela said. "Hey Angela." They both said.

"Anyway, Angela I thought I was going to meet all my teammates in the middle of this base." Dempsey said.

"I know, they all are late or doing something in their rooms, but maybe you can meet them in lunch and lunch starts in 5:30."

Dempsey looks at the clock and it was 3:30.

"Alright, I guess I can get some nap time." Dempsey said.

"See ya later in lunch time, Lena and Angela."

"See ya later luv." Lena said.

"See ya cutie." Said Angela as she giggled. Dempsey blush a little bit, then giggled. Dempsey went to the men's part of the rooms and went to his room and takes a nap.

"Hey Angela, do you like Dempsey?" Lena said.

"Yeah kinda, but I like to tease him a lot and sees where that goes." Angela said.


	4. The Past Comes Back!

Hey guys, FutureWriter is here and here is another story of Overwatch: Our Favorite. Give me some reviews, that will really help.

It was 4:55 and Dempsey was taking a nap. In his bed, Dempsey was twisting and turning and was having a bad dream. He was sweating like crazy and his heart was beating very fast.

Dempsey's Dream:

As the 8 year old Dempsey was training in a training room he was taking out bots one by one and was getting tired. Dempsey has bruises on his forehead and cuts on his stomach. Dempsey stop for a moment to relax. Then 3 scientist came into the training room with a electric whip.

"Super soldiers not suppose to relax!" Said the first scientist. The scientist started to whip Dempsey and he was screaming in agony. "AHHHHHH!" Cried Dempsey.

"Now kill these robots for 4 hours." Said the scientist. "You know what, we will get out the super bots."

The scientist gets out a controller with a red button and pressed the red button. 5 super bots comes out and was heading towards Dempsey. The scientist left Dempsey alone and went out of the training room. Dempsey throws a weak punch and one of the super bots catch Dempsey's punch. The super bot slam Dempsey to the ground and started to stomp on him. Dempsey was screaming with great pain. Another super bot picks up Dempsey and punch him in the gut. Dempsey was on the floor crying and there was pure red eyes. Dempsey got up with anger and charge towards one of the super bots. He throws a punch to one of the super bots, but the super bot catches the punch again and started to twist it. Dempsey was screaming so loud and didn't have any power or strength to fight back. He just let the pain go threw him. The super bot let go of the Dempsey's arm and grab his neck. The super bot was chocking Dempsey, trying to kill him. Dempsey was running out of air but then heard a German voice.

"STOP!" Said a German scientist. The German scientist came to the training room and deactivated the super bots.

"You are so weak!" Yelled the German scientist.

"I'm sorry Landon Wilson." Dempsey said with pain.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to yourself!" Landon yelled.

Landon smacked Dempsey with his robotic arm, knocking Dempsey out cold. Landon picks up Dempsey and heading to Dempsey's room or a cell. Landon threw Dempsey to the cold hard stone ground.

"I guess no dinner for you." Landon said.

End of Dempsey's Dream.

Dempsey wakes up from his nightmare with his heart beating fast and was sweating like crazy. He looks around and realize he was at the Overwatch base. Dempsey looks at his alarm clock and it was 5:20. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. There was sweating coming down his face and his hair was messy. Then he notice that his eyes was pure red and not bright blue.

"No, no, no." Said Dempsey. "Focus." Dempsey said as he close his eyes and was breathing softly. He open his eyes and it was back to bright blue.

Dempsey takes his clothes off in the bathroom and takes a quick shower. As the water was running down Dempsey's soft skin and muscles he was finally getting things together. He washes his body and wash his hair. He couldn't believe that he have that dream of torture and abuse. Dempsey didn't have that dream in a long time since he was 12. After washing his body and hair, Dempsey stands in the shower just thinking.

"Why, would they sell me to that man." Dempsey said. "The only person who really cared about me was my mom and my big brother."

"I hope my big brother, Michael is okay."

"I know he is not in the prison where mom and dad is."

"Mom was the best, she will cook for me and help me, even though I was young and I don't really remember what else she did."

"But I remember that dad was a dick and a prick, he always abuse mom and Michael."

"Then he made them selfish and I don't know how."

Dempsey gets out of the shower and dries himself up. He fix his hair and was back to brown slick back hair. Dempsey puts body spray on and put his clothes on. He started to stretch and looks at the clock, which was 5:25. Dempsey headed out his bedroom door. He went to the middle of the Overwatch base and was really quiet.

"Maybe they at that Overwatch restaurant." Dempsey thought. Dempsey headed out the door and sees the Overwatch restaurant. He went towards the restaurant and enters it. In the restaurant, he sees Jack and Lena at the table. But then he sees a huge guy, with a t-shirt on and pants and he was old with white hair and white beard. Next to the huge guy, there was a woman with short black hair, egyptian eye makeup, a blue t-shirt, and blue shorts. Dempsey admit she looked hot.

Dempsey walks over to the table and was greeted by Lena.

"Hiya Dempsey." Lena greeted.

"Hey Lena." Dempsey said. Jack got up from the restaurant table and stand near Dempsey.

"Alright guys here is the guy that I was talking about, Dempsey." Jack said.

"Hey guys, my name is Dempsey Arlington and I hope I get along with you."

"Hello my friend, my name is Reinhardt Wilhelm." Reinhardt said as he got up and hugged Dempsey. Dempsey return the hug back.

"Hello Dempsey, my name is Fareeha Amari and my code name is Pharah and I hope we get along to." Fareeha greeted as she reach her hand for a handshake.

"Hello Fareeha nice to meet you." Dempsey said as he handshake Fareeha.

Jack, Fareeha, and Reinhardt sat back down onto the restaurant table and Dempsey sat with them.

"Hey Jack, where is Angela?" Questioned Dempsey.

"She is in the kitchen." Jack respond. "Okay."

As Lena, Jack, Fareeha, and Reinhardt was talking, Dempsey was staring at the table thinking about his dream.

"I will find you Landon Wilson." Dempsey thought.

"Hey luv, whatcha thinking about." Lena said.

"Oh nothing I-I was just thinking about a dream I had while I was taking a nap."

"What kind of dream it was."

"The d-dream was a-a nig-."

"I believe the dream was about a sexy angel, doing fun stuff with the soldier." Angela said with plates filled with food.

"No i-it wasn't." Dempsey said nervously.

"Aww you was dreaming about me sweetie." Angela said while she put the plates onto the table.

"N-no I wasn't Angela!" Dempsey yelled, while Jack, Fareeha, Reinhardt, and Lena was laughing. Dempsey face turns red and grab a plate with food and turn around and started to eat it fast.

"Anyway, Angela where is the others?" Questioned Jack. "They all said they were going to another restaurant or some crap." Respond Angela.

Angela leans over to Jack and whisper to his right ear.

"Hey, let me sit next to Dempsey." Angela whispered with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Jack said.

Jack got up from his seat and Angela sat next to Dempsey. Dempsey was facing the wall and didn't know that Angela was sitting next to him.

"So how is the food, that I made?" Questioned Angela. Dempsey turns around surprise.

"T-the food is good, you are a great cook." Dempsey said. Dempsey grabs another plate. When he was about to eat his seconds, he looks around for his fork and knife.

"Looking for these." Angela said, holding up his fork and knife.

"Y-yea." Dempsey said.

"Don't worry soldier, I will feed you." Angela said.

"W-wait what?"

Angela grabs a chunk of food with the fork.

"Say ahhhh." Angela said. Dempsey sigh.

"Ahhhh."

Angela fed the soldier a chunk of food.

"Like a baby." Angela said. Dempsey face turns red and looks around and noticed that Jack, Lena, Fareeha, and Reinhardt was laughing hard on the ground.

"Please help me God."


	5. His First Overwatch Mission!

Hey everybody FutureWriter is here and welcome to another chapter of Overwatch: Our Favorite Soldier. Hopefully I can make longer chapters on this story. Give me reviews and feedback, that will really help. Also there are some words you want to translate Spanish to English and French to English on Google.

Chica = cutie. Slang in Mexico.

In Germany, there was a old, abandoned, and huge shack in the middle of the woods. There was a robot, who was carrying iron, meat, wood, old rusty metal, a bucket filled with water, and a rusty axe into the old shaft.

"Landon, I found some supplies and tools you wanted me to find." Said the robot, but no reply. "LANDON, I FOUND SOME SUPPLIES AND TOOLS YOU WANTED ME TO FIND." Yelled the robot, but still no reply.

The robot got a little annoyed and started to look for Landon in the shack. The robot heard banging noises and started to follow that noise.

"That crazed man." Said the robot. The robot went downstairs of the huge shack and sees Landon building something that the robot don't know.

"LANDON, I FOUND SOME SUPPLIES AND TOOLS YOU WANTED ME TO FIND." Yelled the robot. Landon stops building his weapon and turns around to look at his built robot, Jake.

"Thank you Jake for the supplies and tools." Said Landon as he takes the supplies and tools from Jake. "Now go do robot things or whatever."

Landon started to build on his weapon and the robot grab a old chair and sits on it.

"What are you building?" Asked Jake.

"None of your business. Go outside and do something, you are distracting me from building what I am building." Said Landon.

"Good, because you been working on that thing for 2 months and eaten less. Maybe you should relax from building what you are building."

Jake got up from his chair and grab Landon by the arm.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Yelled Landon.

"Just take a break for a day, Landon." Jake said. "You are getting less sleep and you are getting crazier every minute. At least, can we talk and you can go take a nap."

"I will never rest and I will never let you get in my way of my plans!"

Landon throws a punch at Jake with his robotic arm, but Jake catches it with his free hand.

"Let us talk." Jake said.

"NEVER!" Landon yelled.

"You are acting like a child and you are a 48 year old man."

Landon tries to escape from Jake's grasp, but Landon was too tired and hungry to fight back. Jack puts Landon down on a chair and lets go of Landon. Landon sits down on a chair looking very sleepy.

"Who is Dempsey Arlington?" Asked Jake. Landon looks at Jake very furiously, but calms down.

"How do you know that I know about Dempsey?" Asked Landon.

"Since you been building whatever you been building, you keep saying Dempsey everytime."

Landon sigh.

"Dempsey was a super soldier that I trained and experimented on. I had a lot of other scientists who helped me with Dempsey. We train him to his limits and put technology in his body which is not activated right now. The scientist and I been doing this for 10 years, then the FBI killed all my scientists and took Dempsey away. I was the only scientist survivor. Then I decided to go in hiding in Germany in the woods."

Landon felt his eyes getting heavier and decided to go to sleep. He was knock out cold and Jake just watch him sleep.

"Well, at least he is going somewhere." Jake said.

*Overwatch Base*

Dempsey, Lena, Angela, Fareeha, Reinhardt, and Jack was cleaning up from their lunch.

"I'll say Angela, the food you cooked was amazing. Don't you think, Dempsey?" Jack said. Dempsey groan.

"Yeah, the food was great." Dempsey said. Jack chuckled and head out of the Overwatch restaurant door.

Dempsey headed out of the restaurant to look around more of the Overwatch Base.

"Maybe, I should check out the Armory room. I haven't build my weapon yet." Dempsey said. "Hey Reinhardt, do you know where is the armory room?"

"Sure follow me my friend." Reinhardt said. Reinhardt leads Dempsey to the armory room in the Overwatch Base. In the armory room, there was a lot of guns and other weapons. Dempsey was surprise that there was a lot of weapons that he can use. He loves guns and other weapons and his favorite are assault guns and submachine guns. Then there was a emergency from Athena.

"ALERT, ALERT. TALON AGENTS ARE ATTACKING CANADIAN MILITARY." Athena alerted.

"Well you better hurry up picking your weapon, Dempsey." Reinhardt said.

"Yes, sir."

Reinhardt left the armory room and Dempsey was picking what guns he can get for his first Overwatch mission. Dempsey pick up a Beretta auto rifle for his primary weapon and a Uzi for his secondary weapon. He also got 5 grenades and put on some Overwatch military armor.

"Let's do this." Dempsey thought. Dempsey runs out of the Overwatch armory and headed outside. He sees the Overwatch plane ready to launch into Canada.

"Hurry up Dempsey, we got to complete a mission!" Jack yelled. Dempsey ran over to the Overwatch plane and headed inside.

"So Dempsey, there is a attack on the Canadian Military by special Talon agents. Me, Lena, Fareeha, Reinhardt, Angela, and you going to have to stop it." Said Jack.

"Alright, but why are they trying to attack the Canadian Military and who are these special Talon agents?" Dempsey asked.

"The special Talon agents are Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra. So watch out from them."

"Can I get pictures of these special Talon agents?"

"Sure."

Jack grabs a tablet and showed pictures of Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra to Dempsey.

"Okay, what do they do?" Asked Dempsey.

"Reaper carries 2 shotguns and have infinite weapons and he is like a wraith. Widowmaker is a sniper assassin and doesn't feel no emotion. Sombra is a clever and smart hacker so I bet you need to watch out for her." Jack explained.

Dempsey looks at the pictures again.

"They must be an accident like me." Dempsey thought.

"Anyway, where is Lena, Reinhardt, Angela, and Fareeha?"

"They already in Canada." Jack said. Jack starts the Overwatch plane and started to fly to Canada. Dempsey ready up is weapons and started to stretch.

"Don't go crazy on this mission, Dempsey." Dempsey thought. The plane reaches to Canada and Dempsey and Jack got out of the plane and headed to the Canadian military.

In the Canadian military, Dempsey and Jack both heard gunshots and screams. Fareeha and Lena was taking care of the Talon soldiers, Reinhardt is shielding the Canadian soldiers, and Angela was healing all of the injured Canadian soldiers.

"I am going to find Reaper and Widowmaker, go find that little brat, Sombra." Jack said.

"Yes, sir."

Jack started running, looking for Reaper and Widowmaker. Dempsey went inside of the Canadian military and sees Talon soldiers.

"I guess I've got company." Dempsey said.

The Talon soldiers started to shot towards Dempsey and he took cover. Dempsey throws a grenade towards the Talon soldiers and kills 6 out of 30 Talon soldiers. Dempsey got up and started to shoot the Talon soldiers with great aim and accuracy and killed 16 Talon soldiers. Three of the Talon soldiers sneak up behind Dempsey, but Dempsey took noticed and grab one of the Talon Soldiers with his free hand and slam him on the ground, killing the soldier instantly. Dempsey eyes turns red and he started to get bigger and stronger.

"Why the hell I need a gun, when I can use good bloody combat!" Yelled the crazy Dempsey. The Talon soldiers started to shoot Dempsey, but he was too fast to aim and shoot. Dempsey ran over to the soldiers and gave 18 soldiers a bloody roundhouse kick. Dempsey started to pummeled the rest of the Talon soldiers and did not stop. Even when the Talon soldiers was dead, Dempsey kept throwing their bloody guts everywhere and keep stomping on their brains.

"Wow." Said a voice.

"What the hell? Show yourself and fight me!" Dempsey yelled.

"Hey, calm down amigo you are going crazy." Said the voice.

"I don't care. Just show yourself!"

Dempsey was foaming in his mouth and there was blood everywhere on his clothes and body.

"Oh no." Dempsey said. Dempsey calms down and closes his eyes. He breathes in and out. Dempsey opens his eyes and sees a woman with purple lipstick, purple jacket, left side of her hair shaven and replace with purple technology, and a little pistol machine gun on her right hand.

"Hola." Said the woman as she points her weapon to Dempsey's face.

"You must be Sombra." Dempsey said.

"Si and you must be Dempsey Arlington, who worked for the Marines for 11 years." Sombra said.

Dempsey and Sombra was quiet for a few minutes looking at each other eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Dempsey said.

"Already breaking, soldado?" Sombra said as she puts the pistol machine gun away.

"No, I will never break from the likes of a hacker."

"That's okay I just want to talk with you, chica."

"Why would you want to talk with me?"

"I just want to get to know you without hacking and shit, papi."

Dempsey and Sombra hears footsteps at the corner of the Canadian Military.

"I guess I have to go then. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Meet me in that slushie shop in Florida." Sombra said.

"No I won't meet you there you filthy hacker." Dempsey said.

"Well I guess I can show Overwatch the mess you made on your savage power and convince that it can put danger in Overwatch."

"Why would they believe you?"

"I can hack everything and everyone, soldado."

Dempsey sigh.

"Fine, I'll meet you there."

"Good, it's a date."

"W-wait a d-date."

"See ya later, chica." Sombra said as she teleports away.

Reinhardt, Lena, Jake, Fareeha, and Angela comes to the Canadian Military and sees blood everywhere.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Angela said in shock.

"Dempsey w-what happen h-here?" Jack asked.

"I-I uhh, used to many grenades." Dempsey said as she trying to lie.

"Then why are you covered in blood luv?" Lena asked.

"I slip on s-some b-blood."

"Let's get out of here, the mission is completed." Jake said.

The Overwatch team who completed the mission went onto the Overwatch plane and went back to the Overwatch base.

*Talon Base*

"So you are telling me that you cannot get special Canadian weapons from the Canadian Military!?" Yelled Nikolai the Captain of Talon.

"Jack distracted me to reach over to the Canadian Military." Reaper said.

"I got fight with that chienne, Tracer." Widowmaker said.

"Wait so the only one who was in the military was Sombra." Nikolai said.

"Sombra, what the hell happen!?" Yelled Nikolai.

"The new Overwatch agent, Dempsey got in my way and took out all of our Talon soldiers who were in the Canadian Military." Sombra said.

"I thought this will be the easiest mission for all of you and you guys fucking failed! Get the hell out of my office!" Yelled Nikolai.

Reaper turns in wraith form and leaves Nikolai's office with anger and frustration. Widowmaker leaves the office with no emotion but can't believe that they failed the easiest mission in Talon. Sombra leaves the office with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling, Sombra?" Widowmaker questioned.

"Nothing amigo, just thinking." Sombra said.

"I don't trust you, Sombra." Widowmaker thought. Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra head to their own separate rooms.

Sombra lays down on her bed, just thinking.

"My first date with a chica." Sombra thought and chuckled.


	6. The Date with the Hacker!

Hey everybody FutureWriter is here and welcome to another chapter of Overwatch: Our Favorite. Give me reviews and support. Also I am surprise that I got thousands of views on this story! Thank you!

*Overwatch Base*

Dempsey was taking a shower, after his bloody battle with the Talon soldiers. His clothes was in a washing machine in the Overwatch Base. As the blood was flowing down on Dempsey's body, he felt like a monster. Everytime he fight or train he gets out of control. He hated that side of him and wanted to control it. "Damn you, Landon." Dempsey said. Dempsey quickly washes up and gets out of the shower. He dried himself up and looks at the clock. It was 8:30 pm. "I just need to rest." Dempsey thought. He puts on a T-shirt and pajama pants. Dempsey then sits on his bed thinking about Sombra.

"What slushie shop did she meant?" Dempsey questioned. Dempsey got a ring from his phone. He grabs his phone and looks threw his messages. He sees a message saying-

"Meet me in Ben's Slushy Shack in 2:30 pm, papi." Sombra said. Dempsey puts his phone down and lays down on his bed. He felt his eyes getting heavy and drifts off to sleep.

*Talon Base*

Sombra still have a smile on her face and kept daydreaming about her first date with Dempsey. She felt a spark between them at the Canadian Military and just want to know him better like a regular person better than hacking. Sombra gets up from her bed and started to stretch. She looks at the clock which was 8:45 pm. Sombra takes off her purple jacket and technology, revealing her soft brown naked skin. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. She opens the shower curtains and step into the shower. Sombra turns on the warm steaming water which was pouring on her body. She scrub her soft skin clean and let the warm water wash the soap away. As the room was filled with steam, Sombra lean against the moist wall, leaving to her thoughts. "I just need someone by my side." Sombra thought. When Sombra was young, she really didn't have any friends or family. She use her hacking ability to blackmail people and to survive in Mexico when after the Omnics attack. She didn't had anyone by her side except for the Los Muertos Gang, but she needed someone more special. Hiding wasn't the best answer and joining Talon wasn't the best answer too. Of course, she have her comrades like Reaper and Widowmaker, but they like to do their own thing and Sombra just want to talk to them or have fun, but that really aggravated them more. Sombra gets out of the shower and dried herself up. She went out of the bathroom and into her room. Sombra goes to her drawer and got out a T-shirt with a purple skull on the middle and women's pajama pants. She put on her t-shirt and women's pajama pants and went over to her desk, where there is a laptop on the middle and a lamp on the right corner of her desk. She sits on a chair and open her laptop.

"Let me just hack Dempsey's history information for a little bit." Sombra thought. She started to hack Dempsey's history information about his family, but nothing shows. "That's weird, there are no traces of his family." Sombra said as she closes her laptop. "I'll talk to him tomorrow about his family and past."

Sombra got up from her seat and flop on her bed. She stared at the sealing for about 10 minutes and drifts away to sleep.

*Overwatch Base*

It was 10:00 in the morning and Dempsey was rising from his slumber. His hair was messy and his eyes was lazy. Dempsey gets up from his bed and went over to the bathroom. He takes his clothes off and step into the shower. As the water was pouring down on Dempsey's body, he was starting to be more awake. Dempsey washed his body and cleans his brown slick back hair. Dempsey steps out of the shower and dried himself up. He headed out of the bathroom and wore his usual clothes everyday in Florida which was a short sleeve army shirt and army pants. Dempsey's stomach growled and he headed out of his room to get something to eat. As Dempsey was walking down the Overwatch halls, it was really quiet.

"Maybe, there still asleep." Dempsey thought as he reached to the kitchen. Dempsey checks the fridge and sees a lot of food inside the fridge. His first sight was the eggs. Dempsey decided to boil some eggs, since he doesn't know how to cook and may burn down the Overwatch base. He looks in the cabinets for a little pot and found one. Dempsey fills the pot with water and set it to the stove. Dempsey turns on the stove to high and the pot started to boil. He puts in 5 eggs into the pot and waited.

After 10 minutes of boiling the eggs, Dempsey turns off the stove and grab the pot by the handle. He poured out the water which was still boiling and grab the eggs. Dempsey cracks the eggs and takes the shell off of the eggs. Dempsey quickly eats all of the 5 eggs.

After Dempsey ate his eggs, he decided to go to target practice. Dempsey is very good aiming with assault rifles, submachine guns, heavy machine guns, shotguns, and sniper rifles, but pistols is a different story. Dempsey hated pistols when he joined the Marines. To Dempsey, pistols are weak and kind of hard to aim with. So Dempsey decided to practice on pistols and use them effectively. But the problem was that Dempsey didn't know where is the target practice room. Dempsey went over to Jack's room and knocks on the door.

"Hey Jack! Sorry to bother you, but do you know where is the target practice room is?" Dempsey questioned. Jack opens the door and he was very tired, with sleepy eyes.

"Uhh... ask Athena." Jack said.

"How I'm going to ask Athena even though I don't know where she is, sir."

Jack groan.

"There is a tablet in your room and it suppose to be in your desk drawer." Jack said as he shut the door.

"Thank you, sir."

Dempsey went back to his room and look inside of his desk drawer. There was a tablet name Athena. He taps on the screen and the tablet turns on.

"Hello Dempsey Arlington, how may I assist you?" Asked Athena.

"Do you know where is the target practice room?" Asked Dempsey.

"Yes, follow the red lines, leading to your destination."

"Thank you, Athena." Dempsey said as he turns off Athena and follows the red lines. As he reached to the door of the target practice room, he heard gunshots.

"I didn't know someone is here in the target practice room." Dempsey thought. Dempsey opens the door and sees a guy with, a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a brown beard, a robotic arm, robotic chestplate, and a gold buckle. As the guy was shooting down targets with amazing accuracy and aiming with his pistol revolver.

"Wow that's some amazing aim." Dempsey thought. Dempsey walks up to the guy and taps him on the shoulder. The guy stops shooting and turns around and looks at Dempsey.

"You must be the new agent in Overwatch. My name is Jesse McCree, nice to meet cha." Jesse said as he hold his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to sir and my name is Dempsey Arlington." Dempsey said as he returns the handshake.

"Sweet, so why are you here in the target practice room?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I need more practice on pistol aiming and how to use them effectively."

"Good, you came to the right place at the right time. I'll show you."

"Thank you, sir."

*Talon Base*

It was 1:30 pm and Sombra was looking threw her closet for neat clothes.

"I really need to go shopping for some good clothing." Sombra said. Sombra pulls out some perfect clothes for her.

"Perfect." Sombra said. Sombra puts the clothes in a duffel bag so no Talon agents know that she is going out with someone. So she is wearing her usual hacking clothes. Sombra walks out of her room with the duffel bag in her hand. (Authors Note: Talon's Base is secretly hiding in Florida.)

"Where are you going, Sombra?" Said a deep voice behind her. Sombra turns around with a smile on her face and sees Reaper.

"I'm just going to the woods, Gabe." Sombra said.

"Then why are you bringing a duffel bag with you? Also my name is Reaper." Reaper said.

"These are just tools for the woods."

"Anyway, you are a hacker and usually hackers be in the dark doing shit."

"Relajarse amigo, a girl needs some fresh too."

Reaper groans and walks away. Sombra headed out of Talon and into the cities in Florida.

"I can't believe there is only 1 slushie shop called Ben's Slushy Shack." Sombra thought. Sombra turns in invisible, with the duffel bag going invisible too. Sombra runs to the women's bathroom and change into what she call it, her dating clothes.

"I hope this can catch his eye." Sombra said as she walks out of the bathroom and went over to Ben's Slushie Shack, waiting for Dempsey.

*Overwatch Base*

"I'm surprise Dempsey, you are really a fast learner." Jesse said.

"Thank you sir, it's no big deal." Dempsey said with a smile.

"No I mean, I taught you my High Noon move and you did it less than 5 minutes."

Dempsey was really good with pistols and can use them really effectively now, thanks to Jesse McCree. Dempsey looks at the clock and it was 2:20 pm.

"Alright sir I gotta go." Dempsey said as he headed out the door. "See ya later, partner." Jesse said. Dempsey went over to his room and grab his wallet and phone. He headed out of Overwatch and into the cities of Florida.

"Alright, so Ben's Slushy Shack." Dempsey said. Dempsey gets out his phone and put on a GPS for Ben's Slushy Shack. It wasn't really far, to Dempsey's surprise. Dempsey reaches to the slushy shacks and enters it.

Dempsey sees Sombra, looking at a wall, thinking. Dempsey also notice that Sombra was wearing different clothes that caught his eyes. Sombra is wearing off the shoulder purple blouse, skinny jeans, purple earrings, and beautiful purple shoes. Dempsey walks over to Sombra's direction.

"Hey, I'm here." Said Dempsey. Sombra snap out of her thoughts and looks at Dempsey.

"Oh hey, bebé." Sombra said as she gets up and gave Dempsey a kiss on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?!" Said a nervous Dempsey.

"I can't give my man some, amor." Sombra said playfully. Dempsey sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

Dempsey and Sombra sits at their table, across from each other. Then a waiter came up to them for their order.

"Hello my name is Finn and I will be your waiter today. So what do you guys want to order?" Asked Finn.

Dempsey and Sombra quickly looks at the menu.

"I'll have the blueberry slushie and can you make it large." Dempsey said.

"I'll gladly have the grape slushie and make it small." Sombra said.

"That will be it?" Asked Finn.

"Yes." Both said.

The waiter walks away with Dempsey's and Sombra's order.

"So who is paying?" Sombra asked.

"Don't worry I'm paying." Dempsey said.

"Thank you, cariño."

"Don't act like I don't know your Spanish words and language." Dempsey said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you do know how to speak Spanish, maravilloso." Sombra said with a smile.

"Anyway Dempsey, how was your childhood and your family?" Sombra asked. Dempsey groan.

"Let's just say I didn't had a childhood or a family." Dempsey said as he looks away at Sombra. Sombra's smile withered away.

"When you were young, did your family abandoned you?" Sombra asked.

"Yeah, let's say that." Dempsey said as he looks back at Sombra.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Nothing it's just that, I didn't had a family or a childhood either. I used my hacking abilities to survive in Mexico, when I was young."

Then a tear beginning to run down on Sombra's face and she turns away from Dempsey.

"S-sombra I'm sorry, I know how you feel when your family doesn't care for you and abandoned you." Dempsey said.

Finn comes up with Dempsey's and Sombra's slushies.

"Here are your slushies and they both cost $10.00." Finn said.

"Thank you, sir." Dempsey said as he gave Finn the money.

"Hey Sombra don't cry. Here is your slushies to cheer you up." Dempsey said as he put the slushie to Sombra's direction.

Sombra turns around to look at Dempsey with tears in her eyes.

"Hey let's grab our smoothies and get out of here. Maybe we can go somewhere, like the park." Dempsey said.

Sombra gave Dempsey a nod.

Dempsey and Sombra got up from their seats, with their slushies and left Ben's Slushy Shack. They started to head towards the park. As they was walking Sombra keeps glancing over at the soldier. Dempsey didn't know that he was keep being glance at, but he was at his thoughts.

"I know how you feel, Sombra." Dempsey thought. When they reach to the park, the park was beautiful. The benches was shining, there was no trash to be found, over at the ponds the water was glistening, and it was just clean and beautiful. Dempsey and Sombra sits down on the bench. It was silent, except for the slurping of the slushies. After Dempsey and Sombra finish their slushies, Dempsey grabs both of their slushies and threw it away.

"Feeling better?" Dempsey asked.

"Yeah thank you, cariño." Sombra said as she looks at Dempsey.

"Sombra can see that you are a amazing woman and likes to have fun. Hacking is a big thing in the world, especially with all the technology right now. Also I like that look that your wearing, it really brings out your hair and eyes."

Sombra blush.

"D-dempsey."

Dempsey looks at his phone and it was 3:40 pm.

"Sombra I gotta go back to the Overwatch Base, before anyone get suspicious. Hopefully I can meet you again." Dempsey said as he gets up from the bench. Sombra gets up from the bench and grabs Dempsey hand and pull him close to her.

"This date is not finish yet, papi." Sombra said as he lean over to Dempsey and gave him a kiss. Sombra dug her tongue into Dempsey's mouth. Dempsey felt her amazing soft purple lips and tongue and was shock. Dempsey calms down and place his hands on Sombra's hips. He pushed his tongue into Sombra's mouth and she gave out a light moan. Sombra felt Dempsey's hands on her hips going up and down, while their tongues wrestle each other. They pulled their lips apart and stared at each other eyes.

"S-sombra." Dempsey said.

"My amor." Sombra said.

"Please Dempsey be with me. Stay by my side and be with me forever. I can be anything you want. I'll be your esclavo sexual and your personal hacker, who looks after you. I just don't want to be lonely again." Sombra said.

"Sombra you don't have to do anything. I will stay by your side forever and I always be there for you. I know you work for Talon, but we can change that around, my amor." Dempsey said.

"Thank you, Dempsey. If you want to talk to someone, come ask me. You are really sweet Dempsey and I really love you." Sombra said.

"Same here, if you need someone to talk to, some ask me. Anyway I need to go back at Overwatch."

"Me two, I need to go back to Talon."

Dempsey gave Sombra a peck on the cheek. Sombra smiled at Dempsey and they both went back to their operations.


	7. Dempsey and the 2 Dragons

Hey everybody FutureWriter is back and sorry I haven't posted in a while, because of school and my body is in pain. So I decided to take a break and know I am back. My body is still in pain so if I make any mistakes, I'm sorry. This maybe a short chapter but I have more in the future. Give me reviews and any feedback. See ya later!

Dempsey enters his room with a smile on his face. He loves the purple and clever hacker and will do anything for her. Dempsey lays down on his bed and closes his eyes.

"I wonder what my brother react if I told him I have a girlfriend?" Dempsey thought. Dempsey opens his eyes and his smile went away.

"and my parents?"

"Screw them I don't need them, I have myself, my Overwatch team, and Sombra."

Dempsey gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and stills feels like a monster.

"Man, I need to control the beast inside me." Dempsey said. Dempsey leaves the bathroom and started to head out of his room. Then Dempsey hears some chattering and arguments from the kitchen.

"Genji you are so irresponsible, you left your damn Ritz crackers crumbs on my bed again!" Yelled the voice.

"Brother, do you think I give a shit about your bed!?" Yelled a robotic voice. Dempsey follows the voice in the hallways and then he sees a green robotic ninja and a guy with traditional garb and a tattoo with dragons.

"H-hello." Said a nervous Dempsey. The 2 assassins look towards Dempsey.

"Who the hell are you?!" Said the green robotic ninja.

"Genji, you must be polite when you meet someone new!" Said the tattoo assassin.

"Fuck you Hanzo."

"Fuck you too, Genji."

"Anyway my name is Hanzo Shimada and you must be Dempsey that Angela was talking about." Hanzo said.

"Yeah nice to meet you Hanzo and I'm happy to be in Overwatch." Dempsey said. The green cyborg ninja walks towards to Dempsey.

"Hello nice to meet you Dempsey, my name is Genji Shimada and I am sorry for my rudeness. My shithead brother irritated me and I guess I got out of control." Genji said.

"Wait, did you called me a shithead Genji?!" Hanzo said.

"Yeah, because you are." Genji said.

"I shoulda check if you was dead at Hanamura." Hanzo said.

"And I shoulda slit your throat when I had the chance." Genji said.

"I wish I never had a brother." Hanzo said.

"Yeah me too." Genji said.

"Um... so you guys are brothers?" Dempsey said awkwardly.

"Yeah and I wish mom had a abortion when she was pregnant with Genji!" Hanzo yelled.

"SO YOU REALLY WANT TO PUSH MY BUTTONS!?" Genji yelled.

"Yeah since you the one that have a robot body." Hanzo said.

"You know what? THAT'S IT!" Genji said as he pulled his katana.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"

"Please Genji I don't want to fight you again, but I WANT TO!" Hanzo said.

"RYUUGA WAGETEKIWO KURAU!"

As the green dragon was hovering near Genji's katana, Hanzo's blue dragon come towards Genji. Dempsey is standing near the kitchen door with a awe expression. The 2 dragons collide together, making a small explosion. Dempsey flies back from the explosion and quickly gets back up.

"Oh my fucking god! Were those some sort of spiritual dragons." Dempsey said as he runs towards the damaged kitchen. As Dempsey runs into the kitchen, there was smoke everywhere and he sees Hanzo and Genji on the ground, unconscious. Dempsey runs out of the kitchen door, coughing and breaths in a mouth full of air. He holds his breath and runs back into the kitchen. Dempsey picks up Genji first and runs out of the kitchen. Dempsey exhale the air that he was holding and sets the unconscious Genji down on the ground softly. Dempsey breaths in a mouth full of air and holds his breath. He runs back into the kitchen and picks up Hanzo. Dempsey quickly runs out of the kitchen and sets down the unconscious Hanzo down on the ground, softly.

"Oh boy, this maybe a long day." Dempsey said.

Dempsey grabs Hanzo's and Genji"s hand and drag them to Dempsey's room. Dempsey puts Hanzo and Genji on the his bed and Dempsey sits down on the ground and leans back on the bottom of his bed. Dempsey looks at the clocks, which was 5:38 pm. Dempsey closes eyes and takes a little nap.

*2 Hours Later*

Genji and Hanzo wakes up from their petty fight and looks at each other.

"Dammit I didn't kill you." Genji said.

"Shut the hell up." Hanzo said.

"So I see you guys are awake." Dempsey said as he rise up from his nap.

"Yeah and I wish Genji never wakes up." Hanzo said.

"Same here you little pussy." Genji said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on guys brothers are not suppose to fight. Brothers are suppose to help each other and stay by their side. Brothers make promises to each other and respect each other. Of course, brothers can get into arguments but we can resolve it without fighting. Without a brother, who can look out after you? Brothers and even sisters are one of the best person in your life and the most important person in your life. So I suggest that you guys apologize." Dempsey said.

Hanzo and Genji looks at each other with sorrow in their eyes.

"You know what Genji, I'm sorry for everything that happened in Hanamura, when we was young and for disrespecting you." Hanzo said.

"Yeah and sorry for disrespecting you and leaving Ritz crackers crumbs on your bed." Genji said as he chuckled.

The two brothers hug and smiled at each other.

"Hey Dempsey, do you have a brother?" Genji said.

"Uhh... yeah I do and his name is Michael." Dempsey said nervously.

"Sweet, with that little speech you gave us, you must have a great relationship with your brother." Hanzo said.

"Yeah... let's just say that." Dempsey said.

"Anyway you guys hungry?" Genji questioned.

"Yeah, I can eat brother." Hanzo said.

"Dempsey you hungry?" Genji questioned.

"Oh yeah, I can eat Genji."

"Alright and lets head out."

Dempsey, Hanzo, and Genji head out of Dempsey's room and into the Overwatch restaurant.

*Talon Base*

"You are going to be the new Talon agent, so don't disappoint." Captain Nikolai said.

"Don't worry, I will get the job done." Said a voice.


	8. The New Talon Agent!

Hey everybody, FutureWriter is here again with another chapter. Also in the next chapter, there will be lemons introduce in the story and I have a surprise for you guys. There will be a QnA. Its not for me, it is for the characters in the story. So the characters you will ask questions for now is Dempsey Arlington, Genji, Hanzo, Mercy/Angela, Tracer/Lena, Landon Wilson, Blackjack/?, Reaper/Gabriel, Sombra/?, Widowmaker/Amelie, Reinhardt, Fareeha/Pharah, Captain Nikolai, Derek Johnson, Athena, Soldier 76/Jack, McCree/Jesse McCree, and Jake/Landon's robot. So ask some questions about these characters in the story! See ya!

*Talon Base*

"Okay kid you seem good and be a lot of help in Talon." Captain Nikolai said.

"Yeah, but right now my only concern is, who am I working with?" Said the voice.

"You are working with the names of Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra, the top agents in Talon. Since you have amazing strength and power, I guess you are going to be the next top agent in Talon."

"Hmm..."

"Also what is your name?" Asked Nikolai.

"Just call me Blackjack." Said the now named Blackjack.

"I met your real name kid."

"Just call me Blackjack."

"Alright I'll get one of my agents to show you to your room and get comfy or whatever."

Nikolai calls one of the low rank agents to his office. The nervous low rank agent comes to Nikolai's room, slowly.

"Y-yes sir." Said the low rank agent.

"Derek lead our new agent to his room and don't mess it up!" Yelled Nikolai.

"O-okay s-sir." Derek said.

Derek turns to face Blackjack.

"S-sir f-follow m-me."

"Alright, lead me to my damn room already." Blackjack said.

Derek and Blackjack leaves Nikolai's office. Derek leads Blackjack to his room, where it is basically empty, except for a bed, a mirror, and a bathroom.

"A-alright s-sir this is your room." Derek said nervously.

"Wow this room looks depressing but whatever, this is what I need right now." Blackjack said. Blackjack enters the room and Derek leaves him alone. Blackjack walks towards the mirror. He has a metal skull mask, a plasma pistol, a robotic suit that can do a lot of damage, and a huge black sword on the back of his suit. Blackjack takes his mask off. He has green eyes, black slick back hair, and a few scars on his face.

"You only live once." Blackjack put back his metal mask and laid upon his bed. Then he gets a knock on his door. Blackjack gets up and walks towards the door and opens it.

"Umm... Mr. Blackjack s-sir, Captain Nikolai wants you to meet him in the cafeteria." Derek said.

"Okay, I'll meet him." Blackjack said as he walks past Derek.

"I'll l-lead you to the cafeteria." Derek said. Blackjack stops in his tracks.

"Alright, lead away."

Derek leads Blackjack to the cafeteria. As they reaches to the cafeteria Blackjack sees Captain Nikolai talking to Sombra, Reaper, and Widowmaker on a cafeteria table.

"Alright, you guys have another member to your, uhh... Group of Depression." Reaper groans and cracks his knuckles.

"So what is his name?" Reaper questioned.

"His name is Blackjack and I believe and I really believe that you guys will be, umm... friends.

"Friends? No chance." Said Widowmaker.

"Come on guys, we are friends." Sombra said.

"Sombra, how many times I have to tell you we are not friends." Blackjack walks towards to Nikolai, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper.

"There he is!" Yelled Nikolai. Reaper stands up from his table and walks towards Blackjack. He looks at Blackjack straight in the eye and walks past Blackjack.

"What is his problem?" Blackjack said.

"Don't worry about it kid." Nikolai said.

"So you are the new guy? Nice. Hey araña, he looks nice. Doesn't he?" Sombra said as she smiles. Widowmaker looks at Sombra and stands up from her table. She walks past Blackjack and goes to her room.

"Hmm..." Blackjack looks at the 30 year old hacker.

"So what is your real name Black? Sombra questioned.

"None of your buisness." Blackjack said.

"How about your age?"

"I'm 35 years old."

"Okay just want to know. Anyway Nikolai, I'm going to the woods to get fresh air, so see ya."

Sombra turns invisible and leaves Talon Base.

"Alright, kid you can do whatever you want, but we will alert you on a mission." Nikolai leaves the cafeteria leaving Blackjack alone. Blackjack leaves the cafeteria and heads to his room. But the problem was that Blackjack already forgot where is his room. He tries his best to find his own room. Blackjack finally finds his room. He enters his room seeing Widowmaker sitting on his bed.

"Hey what are you doing in my room?" Blackjack said. Widowmaker turns around to look at Blackjack.

"What are you doing here? This is my room."

"What?"

Derek enters the room.

"Uhh... Nikolai said that you guys have to share t-the room, because the other rooms a-are f-full."

Blackjack and Widowmaker looks at Derek with pure rage in their eyes. Derek was sweating like crazy and runs away.

Blackjack and Widowmaker turns and face each other. They both sigh and Blackjack closes the door.

"Whats your name?" Blackjack questioned. Widowmaker groans.

"Widowmaker." Widowmaker answered as he looks away at Blackjack.

"What is the other agents names?"

"Reaper and Sombra."

Blackjack looks around and notices there is one bed.

"Hey, why are we having one bed since we are sharing a room?" Blackjack questioned. Widowmaker looks at Blackjack.

"Your sleeping on the floor." Widowmaker said.

"Wait! Why?"

"Because I been in Talon longer and I don't like you." Blackjack walks towards to Widowmaker.

"That's bullshit." Widowmaker pushes Blackjack.

"I am sleeping on the bed, bon sang."

"Now will you excuse me I have to take a shower. So leave." Widowmaker said as she pushes Blackjack out of their rooms. Widowmaker shuts the door and Blackjack started to kick the door.

"Hey open up damnit!" Blackjack yelled. Blackjack stops kicking the door, leaving damage marks.

"I need a drink." Blackjack said as he walks away from the damaged door.


	9. Do You Love Me?

Hey everybody FutureWriter is here and this is the first chapter that will introduce lemons. So tell me what you think about it. Also start posting your questions to the Overwatch characters and they will respond to your questions. Go to the last chapters to post the questions on which Overwatch characters in my story. I'll accept good feedback and helpful feedback.

Dominar = Master

*Overwatch Base*

Dempsey walks down the halls of the Overwatch Base. He had his lunch and after eating his lunch, he decided to go back to his room and go to sleep for the day. In the Overwatch Restaurant, he had a lot of good time with Hanzo, Genji, Angela, Fareeha, and Jack. Dempsey reaches to his room and opens the door. In his room, he sees Sombra sitting on his bed watching his T.V.

"S-Sombra!" Dempsey yelled in surprised. Sombra turns around with a joyful smile on her face.

"Dempsey!" Sombra said as she gets up from the bed and hugs Dempsey tightly.

"I didn't hear you come in, bebé." Sombra kisses Dempsey on the cheek. Dempsey kisses Sombra back on the cheek.

"Sombra, how did you get into the Overwatch Base?" Dempsey said as he sits down on his bed.

"Cariño, I have my ways." Sombra chuckles.

"I just want to have fun with my, dominar." Sombra said in a seductive tone. Dempsey blushes and looks at the T.V., hiding his blush.

"Anyway what are you watching?" Dempsey questioned. "Just a Spanish movie that I watched a thousands times." Sombra answered.

"We can watch something else if you want."

"Yeah, let's watch something else."

Sombra walks to the DVR and put in a old movie from 2016. The movie is called Deadpool. Dempsey and Sombra relax on the bed while watching the movie. Sombra cuddles on Dempsey, leaving her with comfort and warmth. Dempsey keeps glancing over at the Mexican hacker, smiling. Instead of Sombra looking at the movie she just stares at the super soldier. Dempsey didn't notice until Sombra just rubs a circle over his chest. Dempsey chuckled.

"Sombra! Stop tickling me." Dempsey chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not..." Sombra said as she have on a mischievous smile. Sombra whispers on Dempsey's ear.

"Don't move and don't worry. Just do what I say. Okay?" Sombra whispered. Dempsey looks at Sombra and nods his head in confusion.

"Good, now lift up your arms." Dempsey did what the hacker say. He lifts his arms up in confusion. Sombra just have that same smile on her face and her legs just rubbing against each other. She grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it up, over his head. Sombra successfully takes the shirt off and looks at the soldier.

"Now you can put your arms down." Sombra said. Dempsey did what the hacker said.

"Uhhh... Sombra what are you doing?" Sombra didn't answer she just looks at the soldier.

"Dempsey you love me, right?" Sombra questioned.

"Y-yeah of course, I love you with all my heart." Dempsey answered.

"Good, now just relax." Sombra hands touches the buckle of Dempsey's belt. Dempsey smack her hands away in surprise.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Dempsey questioned in surprised. "I'm just... showing my love to you."

Sombra starts rubbing a circle on his groin area. Dempsey's member started to get big and hard.

"I'm going to show my love to you, dominar." Dempsey face started to go red and his body felt like it was paralyzed. His dick started to get more harder and bigger.

"Do you find me attractive?" Sombra said in a amazing seductive tone that Dempsey never heard before or ever. Than Sombra notice a bulge on Dempsey's groin area.

"So you do." Sombra put her hands again on the buckle of Dempsey's belt. This time Dempsey just watch and thinks if this is right. She unbuckles the buckle and removes the belt. Sombra pulls the pants down and removes them. She put it on the ground and looks back at Dempsey. Dempsey has a blank face just looking at Sombra. Sombra just licks her lips and removes his underwear. Dempsey's member stood up 9 inches and it was raging. Sombra gotten more hungry for his cock. She grabs his cock and strokes it up and down.

"S-stop please." Dempsey groans. Sombra stops and looks at Dempsey. Sombra removes her hand away from Dempsey's cock. She gets up from the bed without a word and removes all her clothes and technology. Her brown soft Mexican skin revealing to Dempsey. Amazing hips and adoring eyes made Dempsey cock grow a little longer. Good boobs and a nice ass made Dempsey drool. Sombra gets back on the bed and goes to Dempsey's ear and whisper.

"I want you to fuck me so hard to show me that you love me. I want your big juicy cocky in my mouth and my soft Mexican pussy. I want you inside me Dempsey and there is no escape. Either you going to fuck me till I pass out or you are just going to sit there while you watch me masturbate and moaning your name." Dempsey just sits and stares at Sombra.

"Okay." Sombra backs away from Dempsey a little. She opens her legs wide and started to rub her hand into her pussy. She rubs her clit while moaning Dempsey's name. "Hmmm, Dempsey." Sombra rubs faster and faster, and moans Dempsey's name over and over again."That's it Dempsey, FUCK ME! SHOW ME YOUR LOVE AND I WILL SHOW YOU MINE!" Sombra closes her eyes and rubs faster. "I'M CUMMING!" She buckles her hips and rode out her orgasm. Sombra love juices flows out of her pussy and into the bed sheets. Sombra just sits with her eyes close, tired. Dempsey just stares in complete shock. He never experienced someone loving him like that in front of him. He just sits, not doing nothing. Than his eyes started to change colors. It was red, then to black, then to red, then to black, then to red, and then back to bright blue. Dempsey finally moves and moves towards Sombra. He goes over to her ear.

"You want it, then come get it." Whispers Dempsey. Sombra snaps out of it and looks at Dempsey. He have the mischievous smile. Dempsey leans back on the bed's headboard. Sombra goes towards Dempsey and grabs his cock, stroking it up and down. "Ahhh Sombra my Mexican girlfriend, keep going." Dempsey groans. Sombra then slowly takes the 9 inch cock into her mouth. It barely fit but it felt great for the super soldier. She goes further and strokes it up and down. "Mmmm.." Sombra moans as she goes deeper. "Oh fuck Sombra, y-your so good." Sombra grins at how eager Dempsey was. Every slurp, strokes, and deepthroats felt like Dempsey was in heaven. Sombra gasp for air and went back in action. Then Dempsey felt a warm tingling in his balls. "Ahhh Sombra, I'm cumming!" Streams of hot cum fills Sombra mouth. She moans of the hot cum going into her mouth and she was forced to swallow. Every taste and gulp was like breakfast, lunch, and dinner to her. Sombra lets go of his dick and opens her mouth.

"I swallowed it all." Sombra said as he close her mouth and lick her lips with a smile on her face. "Good, know for the back side."

Dempsey tackles Sombra and put her in doggy style. Sombra looks at Dempsey. "Fill me up, dominar." Sombra said in a seductive tone. "Don't worry I will, mi armor."

Dempsey thrust into Sombra, filling her pussy with his big long dick. They both scream in moans and groans. Dempsey grabs Sombra hips and started to thrust uncontrollably. Sombra eyes rolls on the back of her head and sticks her tongue out, drooling onto the bed. She started to yell out some crazy words and sentences that doesn't make sense. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckohmygoddempseyyouareagodfuckmelikeiamyoursexslavewemayhavetwins!"

"Oh my god Sombra you are so tight!"

Sombra feels Dempsey dick pounding her pussy and reaching her womb. "Sombra, I'm about to cum!"

" . .me." Sombra said. Dempsey releases his hot seed into Sombra's womb, filling it up. Streams and streams of cum keeps going and fills up her pussy. Sombra moans and had a another orgasm, but a little louder. Dempsey breaths heavily and takes out his cock out of Sombra's pussy. Drips of cum comes out of her pussy and onto the bed. Dempsey relaxed for a little bit and looks at Sombra. He goes up to her and shakes her shoulder.

"Sombra?" Dempsey questioned as he shakes her shoulder again. Sombra was knockout and her eyes was still white and her tongue was still out. Dempsey gets up from his bed and picks up Sombra. He removes the dirty bed sheets and put them onto the ground. Dempsey puts Sombra in a comfortable position on the bed. He tucks her in and smiles. Dempsey gets on the bed with her and snuggles in. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Good night, mi armor." Dempsey goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

*HIS Dreamland*

Dempsey wakes up in a dream. There was darkness all around, just darkness. Then he hears a voice.

"So did you have fun? Let's make a deal." Said the mysterious voice.


End file.
